The Pain of Love The Love of Pain
by Rio Dax
Summary: Yugi unleashes the spirit of the puzzle and is granted eternal love. But will he accept it, or will he deny his true feelings and ruin everything? SHONEN-AI/YAOI! ***Abandoned until further notice***
1. Falling

Rio: Here we have it. My first fan fic. I'm so excited. ^_^  
  
Dax: Before you go on an ego trip, why don't you introduce us?  
  
Rio: Oh yeah. I'm Rio. And this is my yami, Dax.  
  
Dax: That's me. Anyway, about the story. This is my aibou's first fanfic, so I expect you all to review. * evil glare *  
  
Rio: No need for threats, Dax. If they really have something to day, they'll say it. Anyway, the story may seem boring now, but trust me, it gets really good later. ^_*  
  
Dax: I can't believe I'm the yami of that hentai child.  
  
The Pain of Love. The Love of Pain  
  
Chapter One Rising & Falling  
  
The sun rose like a crimson orb behind the trees that faintly blocked the light from the houses that lay quiet in the town of Domino. One house, in particular, seemed the quietest of all. Or, to be specific, a game shop.  
  
The game shop was eerily quiet and seemed empty. The black and white sign through the window told the world it was closed while various posters bragged and told a tale of Duel Monsters. Shelves contained games and cards and random items that would be sure to spark the fancy of any child. In the back behind a tidy counter was a staircase that lead upwards to the living area of the shop.  
  
Two doors was all that the upper floor contained. It was dusty and murky like an attic. It seemed almost unsuitable for living, Yet the faintest sound from the farthest door made one second guess ones self. Behind the door was a room containing only a bedside table and a bed. Through a window caked with dirt and dust the sun faintly shone and a ray of light landed on the angelic face of a sleeping child.  
  
Curled up in the bed with barely a blanket to cover his thin, slender form lay a young boy with black and red hair who had an expression of one utterly lost in a dream. A dream of terror.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ The sun. It's so bright. It burns. I can't breath. Why is it so hard to breathe?  
  
Crimson eyes snapped open at the thoughts that screamed through them. In horror, the child looked around. He had thought it was the sun that had shone through his eyelids in his slumber but he was wrong. Deadly wrong. It was fire that had woken him and it was fire that was surrounding him.  
  
"Father! Mother!" he screamed in fear. "Grandpa! Help!" He struggled out of his bed. The flames shot past the door and climbed up his walls, enclosing him in what was slowly becoming an inferno. He turned madly, whimpering and losing focus. He was trapped. He had to get out. The window! He dashed to the window pulling it upwards and banging on it. He opened it ever slightly, feeling a faint breeze that mocked him in his horror. Using all the strength that his small body contained, as well as the fear he felt, he pushed up on the window opening it more. He stumbled slightly. The window wouldn't go any further. It seemed like such a small space that he had opened. Could he fit? He turned towards the door and the flames that threatened to destroy him. Hoisting himself up and moving as fast as he could, he climbed through the window.  
  
It was a small fit. Some glass cracked and he winced as he was scarred on the wrists and back. He pushed himself through with a groan and fell to the cold lawn. Quickly he stood and started screaming for his family again. "Mom! Dad! Grandpa! Mom! Dad!" He ran to his parent's window and put his hand to it to try to open it but the glass was hot and burned. The flames cast shadows on the inside. 'Is that.what I think.Oh God."  
  
He was blown back suddenly as the glass shattered. Shards flew to stab his angelic face and scar his arms as he tried to protect himself. Flames crawled from the window and began to slowly engulf the house. He picked himself up and ran to the front end of the house. A man stood frozen in shock. "Grandpa? Grandpa!" The boy ran to the man and was greeted by his embrace. "Yugi! You're okay! Thank goodness." Yugi drew back. "Grandpa, where are mom and dad? They made it out okay, didn't they?" Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroki Mouto, looked away from the child. " Grandpa? They made it out, right? They had to." Yugi turned from his grandpa and looked toward the house. The fire had engulfed all of the house and was licking at the flowers that Yugi's mother had planted earlier in the spring. Down the street Yugi could hear a fire truck that, for him, had come way to late.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yugi jolted awake in bed. Sweat dripped down his forehead and tears fell gently from the corners of his crimson eyes. The sun fully shone through the window now and an old clock next to the bed read six thirty- two. It was always six thirty-two when Yugi awoke from the dream that had plagued him every night since the horrible tragedy.  
  
Yugi sighed and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. There was no doubt the child was beautiful. With bright crimson eyes and light soft skin he resembled an angel. Only his small height and smaller weight disgraced his perfect form. He was a little dirty as well, but so was everything in the game shop these days. Placing his small feet on the floor he made footprints in the dust as he walked from his room.  
  
Rio: Well, that was fun.  
  
Dax: Yeah for you. You weren't the one writing it. How did I get this job?  
  
Rio: Enough talking from you, slave. As for you readers out there, how did you like it? It was my first fanfic and I know it was long and descriptive and boring but it gets a lot better, especially when ************.  
  
Dax: Hahaha! I am the writer and the writer never reveals her secrets. If anybody really wants to know what happens next then they will have to review. Then maybe I'll add in that part where you-know-who does you-know- what.  
  
Rio: Yay! And no offense Dax but that didn't sound right. Anyway, all you readers out there have to review. Dax refuses to write more until she gets at least three good reviews. Right Dax?  
  
Dax: I never said -  
  
Rio: Review. Pretty pretty please review. Review review review review review review reivew  
  
Dax: Just review so she will shut up please.  
  
Rio: Review review review review review review review review. 


	2. The Secret I hide

Rio: Yay! I got chapter two up! I had homework that I had to do before I could load this chapter.  
  
Dax: Yeah sure. Why don't you tell them that you're uploading this in computer science class when you should be designing a web page.  
  
Rio:*blush* Who asked you anyway. Why don't we just let the people read the fanfic. Besides, I'm done with the web page. *cough* almost *cough*  
  
Dax: Just read and review and I'll make sure she uploads at home.  
  
Rio: I say give the people what they want, and they want updates! Screw school.  
  
Dax: Okay, settle down, pixy princess.  
  
Chapter 2 The secret I hide  
  
The small boy crept silently through the upper floor of the game shop, despite the fact that there was no one to wake. Yet he took each step hesitantly, as if afraid of waking sleeping spirits. He reached the stairs and walked down them slowly, each step creaking slightly as he gingerly made his way down to the game shop.  
  
It was quiet. The sun shone crimson through the door and windows landing on the dusty floor. The game shop, although still in business, had begun to fall into disrepair. But so had everything since Yugi's grandfather had died.  
  
Yugi took a moment to admire the deadly beauty of the sun. Then, as in a trance, he turned and walked over to a shelf in the back of the shop. Everything was especially dusty on this shelf. It was a display-only shelf. Posters and displays and other items sat on this shelf. But what Yugi was really interested in was the item on the top shelf that was hidden out of view.  
  
Standing on the bottom shelf, Yugi hoisted himself up. He stretched his arm and blindly tried to find his treasure. His small fingers brushed against something cold. Carefully, he brought it down. Stepping down from the shelf, he walked to the counter and set it down.  
  
It was a small gold box. There were intricate carvings and patterns on the side that Yugi couldn't decipher. On the top was a gold eye that seemed to flash from the light of the sun. It looked mysterious and beautiful. Yugi opened it and gently spread its contents on the counter.  
  
There were a couple dozen gold puzzle pieces. A small section seemed to be put together already, revealing the beginning of another golden eye. Handling each piece with extreme respect and care, Yugi went to work on completing the puzzle.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ i"Grandpa, we have customers." Young Yugi knocked on the door on the upper floor. Everything seemed bright and clean. Yugi actually seemed happy. "Grandpa?" He knocked again. Hesitantly, he opened the door.  
  
The room seemed dim and the air stagnant. Yugi's grandpa lay in the bed. Walking over, Yugi sat on the edge of the bed. Sugoroki looked up into the child's eyes. "Yugi. You're old enough, you can deal with the customers." Yugi shook his head. "Grandpa, you know I can't. I'm still too young to be handling money legally. Anyway, you need to get up and take your medicine." Yugi's grandpa closed his eyes for a moment and then looked up. He grinned sadly at the angel. "Yugi, I'm not feeling well today. Why don't you handle the customers and then close the store for the rest of the day." "But grandpa," Yugi said, "we shouldn't. That'll be the third time this week. We can't afford to close the shop again. We need the money."  
  
Yugi's grandpa smiled, this time a warmer smile. "You've grown so much, Yugi. You're so responsible. I want to give you something." Sugoroki leaned over the bed and reached under. Dust stirred up and he began to cough. Yugi set his hand on his grandfather's shoulder and pushed him back into bed. Crouching on the floor, Yugi reached under the bed himself and pulled out the only thing under there. Standing and brushing himself off, he sat again.  
  
"That's it" Sugoroki said, taking the object from Yugi. It was a gold box that held a thick layer of dust on it. "Yugi, I want you to have this. It was the only thing that survived the fire." Yugi looked at it like a curious child. "What is it, grandpa?" Sugoroki tried brushing the dust off. "It's a puzzle. A very special person gave it to me. It's very ancient. There's legends tied to it that say the one who solves it will find eternal love." He laughed slightly. " I was never able to solve it. That's probably why your grandma and I never got along." He turned suddenly serious. "Yugi. Promise me something. That no matter what happens, nothing will change."  
  
Yugi didn't understand. "What do you mean?" "I mean that no matter what happens to me or yourself, you'll keep the game shop open and you'll keep living. Promise me Yugi." Yugi looked scared. "But grandpa, nothing's going to happen to you." Sugoroki stifled a cough. "Yugi, I'm not as young as I used to be. My heart's too weak. I know you can't bear to hear this but I'm going to die soon. Nothing lasts forever." There were tears forming in Yugi's eyes. "Grandpa, no. You don't mean that. You won't die. You can't." Sugoroki ignored this. "Here Yugi. Take this puzzle." He handed it to Yugi who took it reluctantly. "It's called the Millenium Puzzle. You were always good at puzzles. Promise me you'll solve it. You'll solve it and find eternal love and beat the odds. Promise me." Yugi was crying harder know, not taking in all that was being said. He denied it all. Denied the fact that his grandfather was going to die. But he knew. Knew it was time. "I promise grandpa. I'll solve it. No matter what." Sugoroki smiled. "That's my boy. You show them Yugi. You show them all that the pain of love isn't pain at all." And with that, Yugi's grandpa closed his eyes.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The distant chimes of a clock rang seven. Yugi looked up from his project. The sun was really shining now. Yugi yawned and stretched. He had only managed to fit two pieces into the puzzle. But he considered that good because normally it was one or none at all. As gently as he took them out, he put the gold pieces back into the box and set that box back in its spot. Going upstairs again he dressed and readied for school.  
  
Dax: There. Another chapter finished. I know it was long and I'm sure you're all tired of flashbacks but if you have a problem with it then why are you reading it anyway?  
  
Rio: What Dax really means to say is that she's very happy that you're reading it and you should keep reading.  
  
Dax: Exactly. It may not be good now but just wait. Yami will probably come in a couple of chapters and then from there I have to warn you, it might get a little R rated. That is, if you faithful readers out there want it R rated. Why don't you review and tell me. This is my first fic and I'm not sure if I should put lemons in it or not.  
  
Rio: Mmmm.lemons. * drool *  
  
Dax: You're sick. Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys want. And to all who want to give me flames I say, go ahead and light my fire. ^_^ 


	3. The Pain I feel

Rio: Yay! Chapter 3! And already six reviews for the first two chapters! I think it's time for personal acknowledgement.  
  
Dax: Okay. Here it is.  
  
Queen Rashaida- EgYpT's RuLeR------ Thank you! That's so nice of you. And you don't like lemons? I'll keep that in mind.  
  
stupid kid 04 and blah------umm.yeah. We'll..here's more!  
  
Agentpudge--------So that's how you spell his name! Thanks, I was wondering that. And thanks about the eye color. I never paid much attention to it anyway.  
  
And a thanks to 'Yami's Girlfriend' and 'I luv Yugi and Kurt so :P' who also told me that the eyes were the wrong color. It's people like you who keep stupid people like me from ruining everything. (  
  
Rio: Well, that was fun! I hope I get more reviews. And know, onto the story!  
  
Dax: What about the disclaimer? You forgot it in the first two chapters.  
  
Rio: Oh.that. Ummm..bye! *runs off somewhere*  
  
Dax: Okay then, I'll do it. Rio doesn't own YuGiOh or any of the characters.At least, I don't think so.  
  
Rio: *across the street walking Yami on a leash*  
  
Dax: O.o  
Chapter 3 The Pain I Feel  
  
Yugi walked out of the game shop in his school uniform, locking the door behind him. Slipping the key into his pocket, he set out for school. The sun warmed him and occasionally a kid from his school would walk by and say hi. But it was never the one student he had waited for.  
  
"Yugi! Good morning!" Yugi turned. There she was, across the street waving to him. As beautiful as always. Yugi blushed and managed a slight, embarrassed wave back at her. He looked down, ashamed that once again he had frozen when he saw her. He was always so nervous around her that he never managed to say much.  
  
He suddenly realized that she was coming over. To him? No way. Why would Anzu, the hottest girl in his school, be coming over to him? He held his breath, wondering what to say. Wondering if he would be able to say anything. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and.  
  
"Hey Joey, you're looking hot this morning." Yugi sighed, knowing it was all too good to be true. Anzu was talking to a boy behind Yugi. His name was Joey. Yugi knew him very well. He was one of the regulars that picked on Yugi. And, unfortunately, he was Anzu's boyfriend. Today would be like any other day. He couldn't wait.  
  
Yugi sat in the farthest seat in the back, next to a boy named Miki. He was always being picked on too. But despite that, Yugi and Miki rarely talked. Yugi and Miki both knew that if you wanted to get beaten up as least as possible, you didn't hang out with kids who also got beat up.  
  
Yugi unpacked his books. His first class was biology. Even though he had one of the highest grades, it was his least favorite class because-  
  
"Hey shrimp. Got any money for me today?" Joey stood over Yugi with his hand on his shoulder, preventing him from running. Joey's smile was mocking and cold. So were his eyes.  
  
"I don't have any money, Joey." Yugi couldn't explain further because Joey socked him hard in the face. "What do you mean, ya got no money. You run a game shop, right? So ya gotta have some cash on ya. Fork it over." "But Joey-"a punch in the stomach, "business is horrible-"another punch.  
  
"No excuses, runt. I want to see some cash or else." He raised his fist to strike down hard when a stern voice said, "or else what, Joey?" Yugi looked up at his savior angel. It was Anzu.  
  
"Hey baby. Porcupine head and I were just having a discussion, that's all. He owes me some money." Joey's grip on Yugi's shoulder tightened.  
  
"But you heard him Joey, he doesn't have any money." Although Anzu liked Joey, she had a small problem with him beating up kids. But that never stopped him from doing it.  
  
"He's just joking around Anzu. He has money, I'm sure of it. I can smell it." Anzu was glaring daggers at Joey now. "I walked by the game shop the other day, Joey. Its business is horrible. You probably smell Kaiba's cash. Why don't you go take his money?" Joey looked horrified at the idea and let go of Yugi. "Are you kidding me, Anzu? That stuck-up Kaiba would kill me. He has hired bodyguards." Anzu smiled. "Either go beat up Kaiba or stop bothering Yugi." Joey looked down at Yugi angrily, than back at Anzu. "Alright." He and Anzu left and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, massaging the sore spots were Joey had hit him. That had been a close one, alright. Truth was, he did have some money, but it was for lunch. He hadn't eaten lunch in a long time because Joey always took his money. But today looked like his lucky day.  
  
Yugi should have known his luck wouldn't last. The day went by with as it usually does, with Yugi staying to himself and getting the occasional punch or glare from a bully. School had ended and he was on his way home. He had to get back to the game shop and open it. Although nobody would probably come. Business had been horrible lately. With the game shop not making any money, Yugi was having trouble paying bills.  
  
He was almost home when he was suddenly jerked into an alley. Before he could even tell who did it, he was being hit hard. He tried to scream but punches to his stomach and chest took his breath away. He thought it would never stop until he felt himself drop against the hard ground. A kick in the side sent him gasping and rolling over. His eyes were shut tight so he couldn't see who had attacked him but he recognized who it was when they told him to have money next time.  
  
He laid there for about ten minutes. His breath came in gasps. His arm extremely hurt and he tasted blood in his mouth. Slowly, he stood up. He was dirty and his shirt was torn. He picked up his backpack that had been thrown to the side during the fight. Walking slowly and with a slight limp, he made his way home.  
  
He came to the door of the game shop and fished in his pocket for the key. He gasped. He couldn't find it. He searched his backpack but it wasn't there either. Maybe he had dropped it in the alley, or Joey had taken in.  
  
He sat down against the wall of the shop. He didn't know what he would do now. Today hadn't been his lucky day after all. Bringing his knee to his chest, he buried his face in his arms.  
  
He felt a slight tap on his shoulder. "Yugi?" He looked up. Immediately he blushed. It was Anzu. He shakily stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at her, wanting to say something, anything, but he couldn't get a word out. It felt like his body had just froze.  
  
Anzu looked at Yugi curiously. "Are okay? You look a little beat up." Yugi cleared his throat and managed a nervous, fake sort of smile. "I'll be fine. It's nothing." Anzu nodded but looked at him with something like pity. "Oh yeah!" She reached in her pocket and took something out. "I thought you might need this." She reached out and opened her hand. It was the key to the game shop!  
  
Yugi took it happily. "Joey told me he found it over here this morning. He was going to bring it over here himself but he said he had something more important." So she didn't know about the fight, Yugi thought. "Thank you very much, Anzu." She smiled and shrugged. Yugi smiled too. Then there was awkward silence. Yugi was feeling really nervous about the silence and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Would you like to come in?" Anzu looked surprised but than said yes. Yugi fumbled with the key, aware that Anzu was looking at him. He unlocked it and walked into the game shop. Turning on the lights he motioned for her to come in. "Well, here it is," he said. "I'm sorry that it's so dirty. I haven't had time to clean lately. Not with that geography assignment." He laughed nervously. He was starting to wish that he hadn't invited Anzu in. He was extremely nervous.  
  
'"It must be cool," Anzu said, looking around, "to have your own game shop." Yugi shrugged. He really didn't see it as cool but he didn't say anything. "So where do you sleep?" Anzu asked. Sleep? Why did she want to know? "Upstairs. There are a couple rooms up there." Anzu nodded and continued looking around.  
  
Yugi took his backpack behind the counter. "I'm gonna start opening up the shop. Tell me if you see anything you like." She nodded. She was examining each item carefully. Yugi hoped that she would buy something so that he would have some money. There was a shipment coming in this week and he had to pay for it somehow.  
  
He went around the shop, turning the sign to open and making sure the displays in the windows were visible. He went behind the counter and unlocked the cash register, counting how much was in it. He pulled out some papers and wrote a few things down for the shop record.  
  
"This is cool." Yugi looked up, almost forgetting Anzu was still there. She was looking at the duel monster cards that you could buy individually. He walked over to see what she was interested in. She held a card in here hand. It was a fairy card. 'Winged Goddess of Eternal Love'. Not very powerful. But he suspected Anzu didn't buy the cards for their strength. "I'll take it!" she said happily.  
  
She and Yugi walked over to the counter. Yugi rang it up at the register. "$2.50" Anzu pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Yugi. His hand brushed hers as he took it. She had soft skin. Yugi blushed, slightly ashamed that he was thinking these thoughts with Anzu standing before him. Like he was afraid she could read his mind.  
  
The transaction was complete. Yugi handed Anzu her new card and gave her the receipt. "Thanks Yugi." She smiled at him and he blushed. "No problem. Do it all the time." He blushed again. Yugi watched her leave, thinking to himself that today hadn't been that bad at all.  
  
Rio: Yay! Another chappie finished.  
  
Dax: Why is Joey going out with Tea?  
  
Rio: Because I wrote the story and whatever I want, I write.  
  
Dax: Dear Ra help us all.  
  
Rio: Review please! I'm begging you! I just love getting reviews! It really helps for the extreme depression that I'm feeling! *smile and twitch*  
  
Dax: That would be the sugar talking.  
  
Rio: *twitch* 


	4. A New Resurrection

Rio: Two more reviews! Thanks to Moon Angel and agentpudge. And don't worry Moon Angel. Yami will come in soon. I promise.  
  
Dax: Except that he doesn't really act like Yami.  
  
Rio: Shhhhh! Maybe he is a little OOC, but that's the whole point!  
  
Dax: OOC is an understatement.  
  
Rio: Shut up already. Just let the people read.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A New Resurrection  
  
Yugi lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking mostly about Anzu. He liked her a lot but he could never tell her that. He knew she didn't feel the same way. To her, he was just a defensive boy who needs someone to stick up for him. The thought made him embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He wanted to get his mind off Anzu.  
  
Walking down stairs, he turned on the lights to the game shop. He had closed it about ten minutes ago, but he wasn't quite done down here. Once again he reached behind the shelf and brought down the golden box. Sitting on the cold floor, he began to work on it some more.  
  
The pieces seemed to come easier tonight. He felt relaxed and was actually enjoying just sitting here working on the puzzle. He let his thoughts drift as he casually tried various pieces here and there. He thought about his mom and dad, who had died when he was younger, and his grandpa, who had died too soon ago. He wished that someone was here. That someone would come up behind him and wrap him in a warm embrace and tell him how proud they were. He wanted his mother, of his grandpa, or Anzu. He was so desperate and lonely for love, he wouldn't mind Joey in the room.  
  
He looked down, and saw his hands shaking. One! There was only one piece left. Apparently, he had finished putting together the puzzle without even realizing it! He was shaking now. All he had to do was insert this one piece, and it would be finished. His grandpa would be so proud if he was here.  
  
He fiddled with the gold piece for a moment. It was the center piece of the eye. Carefully and gracefully, he took a deep breath and was just about to put the last piece in when. he stopped. His eyes grew wide. He realized something. That if he finished this, if he inserted the final piece, what then. It would be over. There wouldn't be anything after that. He would have a complete puzzle and an empty hiding spot and nothing more. Was it really worth it? To insert the last piece and gain practically nothing for all the time he put into it. It reminded him a lot like the stories he had heard about love. Putting your heart and soul into it and getting nothing. Was he ready for such pain?  
  
He took another deep breath. Why was this so important to him? It was just a puzzle. There were dozens of puzzles in the game shop. He had finished countless puzzles before. Why did this one matter so much?  
  
Because of the legend of eternal love, he thought to himself. The stories that said that if you completed this puzzle than you would be granted eternal love. He wanted love. At least that's what he told himself. But the more he thought, the more he realized that he might not be ready. And what if the legend weren't true? What if he was hurt again? He didn't think he could handle that.  
  
It's just a puzzle, he told himself. Just finish it and start another one. There's no such thing as a magic puzzle that grants eternal love. With another calming breath, he inserted the last piece. And suddenly.  
  
There was nothing. No eternal love. Just a finished puzzle that shone when the light hit it. He laughed silently to himself. Like I expected anything to happen. He stood, brushed himself off, and set the puzzle on the counter. He laughed out loud this time. Such a fake laugh. But he kept telling himself that fairy tales only exist in books.  
  
Turning the lights off, he left the puzzle on the counter. He figured he would put it away tomorrow. Or maybe even display it on a shelf or in a window. He didn't really care what happened to it now. It was finished, and he knew it. Walking upstairs, he soon fell into a fit full sleep.  
  
_____________________  
  
He was dreaming. In this dream, his parents were there. And so was his grandpa. They were smiling. They love him, and they were telling him that. Then there was this light. A beautiful bright light, and they told him to go towards it (A/N: No, he's not dying.) and he couldn't resist. It was pulling him in. And then he was falling.  
  
_____________________  
  
He woke with a start. He thought he had heard something. Maybe he was still dreaming. It was dark. He was about to go back to bed when he was positive that he heard something. It was faint, but he knew he heard it. It sounded like.footsteps! Oh God, he thought. Someone's in the shop!  
  
He didn't move. He did his best not to make a sound. He hoped that who ever was done there would just take whatever they wanted and go. He prayed that they wouldn't come up here and find him. But just then, he heard the footsteps again.creaking on the stairs. He froze. His blood ran cold.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a person. Or an angel. The man seemed surrounded in light.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Rio: Oh, who is the man in the doorway? Take a wild guess, Dax!  
  
Dax: * sarcastically * Umm. Is it.Yami?  
  
Rio: How did you know? And you're not supposed to tell them!  
  
Dax: Don't mind Ms. Obvious over there. She's having a nervous breakdown from homework. Just review and she'll be all better. And who wants a slight lemon in the next chapter?  
  
Rio: Oh, I do! I do!  
  
Dax: You are such a hentai.  
  
Rio: Am not! Well.maybe a little. * cough * Just review please. 


	5. Wrong Person, Right Feeling

Rio: Sorry it's been so long getting this chappie posted. CSAP testing is started (and if you live in Colorado, you know what that is) and I've been pretty busy. Also, I was thinking about it all spring break, and I decided that I wasn't going to put any lemons in this fic. Although there is some implied yaoi. But don't worry. I've already begun plans for 'A Different Kind of Friend'. Nobody's gonna be left out in that fic! There's gonna be lemonade for everyone! *drool* Mmm.lemonade. *drools*  
  
Dax: I'm scared. Anyway, Rio, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Rio: *Drool*  
  
Dax: Okay..... I guess I'll do it. Ahem. *whisper, whisper* There. I said it.  
  
Rio: I didn't hear it.  
  
Dax: The people know. Besides, if I owned YuGiOh, then trust me, things would be different.  
  
******************************************************************* Chapter 5  
  
Wrong Person, Right Feeling  
  
Yugi almost had to shield his eyes. The light was so bright. It seemed warm, but it frightened him. Slowly, the light dimmed down to a more comfortable level for his eyes. But he couldn't see the face of the figure in the doorway.  
  
Yugi backed up against the wall in his bed. "Just take what ever you want from downstairs. I don't have any money up here or anything valuable. I swear. Just please leave." He was whimpering. The light seemed to dim more. Yugi held his breath. He believed the man to be a burglar holding a flashlight of sorts. Yugi wished so much that he would leave. He was so scared. He could feel himself shaking.  
  
The light dimmed some more again. He couldn't see anything now. Everything was back to its original darkness. He sat, perfectly still, listening for the slightest noise. He had hoped that the man had left, but he hadn't heard any footsteps.  
  
He jumped. He felt an arm on his shoulder. He screamed and flailed around. He almost fell off his bed. He curled up and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to protect himself somehow. But the stranger had already back off. Slowly, Yugi opened his eyes. And there he was.  
  
An angel. At least, what looked like an angel. A light emanating from an unknown source seemed to shine upon him, revealing his beautiful figure. The man was wrapped in a flowing white gown of sorts. His hair reminded him of himself. Perhaps this was his guardian angel. And his face.those eyes.those stunning, breath-taking crimson eyes. Yugi was completely mesmerized by those eyes.  
  
The stranger, burglar, angel spoke. His voice was almost as beautiful as his eyes. It was soft and gentle and reassuring. Yugi relaxed slightly just from the sound of his voice.  
  
"Have no fear of me, child. I am the sprit of the puzzle. I am Yami."  
  
Yugi was sitting on his bed, not at all scared now. He felt warmth emanating from this spirit. Yami. Yugi thought that it was weird that this man of light would be named Dark. Unafraid, Yugi asked, "why are you here? Why didn't you come out earlier?"  
  
"I come out at night, to push the darkness away. I am here to push your darkness away."  
  
Yugi's heart skipped a beat. This spirit was going to grant him a gift, and he think he knew what it was.  
  
The spirit moved in closer to Yugi. "As the legends say, 'thou who solves the puzzle, solves the riddle of love and breaks all earthly bonds. And he who breaks these bonds, will be granted eternal love, until the light passes and the darkness spreads again.' I am the light, here to push the darkness away. I will grant you eternal love."  
  
Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wish.the one thing he desired most.would finally be his. He would be with Anzu. Anzu's love would be his, not Joey's. He was just about to open his mouth and speak Anzu's name when he realized he couldn't, because Yami's lips were on his own.  
  
Yugi struggled and pushed the spirit away. He coughed, unable to believe what had happened. He looked into Yami's eyes. He was kneeling on Yugi's bed with his hands gently clutching the boy's arms. Yami didn't quite understand why the boy had pushed away, but he didn't think about it too much as he continued. He gently forced Yugi onto his back and held his arms above his head. The boy whimpered slightly but Yami only took this as a sign to move on. With kisses as light as butterfly wings, he examined Yugi's upper body with his lips, taking his hands away from Yugi's wrist only to unbutton the boy's shirt. He continued to kiss his chest and stomach. Even he was surprised by how soft the boy's skin was. Almost as soft as his own.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was too stunned and scared to do much more than whimper and moan occasionally. He was frightened. Disgusted, even. He had been raised, at least when his family had been alive, in a house of morals. Boys don't kiss other boys. That's what he had learned. But here he was, pinned down by a boy who was working his lips all over him.  
  
Yami moved back up a ways, teasingly dragging his tongue across the boy's smooth skin. He put his hands on Yugi's cheeks and gave him a deep, long kiss. This was his way of letting his partner know that he it was time to get more intimate.  
  
Yugi almost suffocated on that kiss. It was deep and passionate and he felt some sort of meaning behind it. It was such a gentle kiss. So was Yami. He shook his head inwardly. This isn't right, he thought. Boys don't kiss other boys. But if it is wrong, why does it feel so right? Yugi was really starting to feel relaxed now. He had never had this done to him before. And, as ashamed as he was to admit it, he was enjoying himself.  
  
Yami removed his lips, sensing the boy's pleasure. Once again he playfully brought his tongue down the boy's stomach. He reached his pants. For this, he let go of the boy's wrists and began undoing the boy's pants. Yugi made small squeals of delight and fear. Yami enjoyed those noises somewhat.  
  
And then, the pants were undone and there he was. Vulnerable in all his beauty and fragileness. Yugi lay on the bed, panting and sweating, eyes shut. Yami smiled and let his own robes fall away revealing a magnificent, glowing body. Yet even he felt intimidated by this child's beauty. But soon, that wouldn't matter. Soon, they would be one.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rio: Oh.it's getting dirty.  
  
Dax: I thought you weren't going to put lemons in the story.  
  
Rio: Didn't you hear me earlier?  
  
Dax: No.  
  
Rio: You're hopeless. Anyway, review people! That's your only job. 


	6. Friendly Love

Rio: Here it is, finally done in the middle of csap week.  
  
Dax: Aren't you supposed to be dong csap during csap week?  
  
Rio: Who told you?! *jumps on Dax and strangles her*  
  
Yami: Umm..Rio?  
  
Rio: *takes out baseball bat and proceeds to kill Dax*  
  
Yami: RIO!!! You're killing her!!!  
  
Rio: *looks at the battered remains of Dax* Oops. Good thing my Yami is immortal. *Dax hops up as good as new*  
  
Dax: Anyway, we would like to thank the people who reviewed for chapter 5. magacan_of_faith: I'm glad you like it. Yamis Girlfriend: Glad you like it, and thanks for reminding me about the rating rox: Thanks. Kanatasha: Cool name and expect more lemony goodness!  
  
Rio: Only four more reviews?  
  
Dax: Well, if you didn't scare people away so much.  
  
Rio: Oh yeah. If people review I'll give you sugar! Sweet tangy brain- washing sugar!  
  
*************************-------------------------------- *********************  
  
Chapter 6 Friendly Love  
  
And there they were, two magnificent, naked young boys, one looking down on the other, one with eyes shut tight. Yami took a moment just to admire this boy. He was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Maybe Yami would actually enjoy this. Maybe this time would be different.  
  
Yami laid a hand on the boy's chest, feeling his heart beat. Yugi looked up. There was a flicker of fear in the child's eyes, but then he smiled. He wanted to be loved. He was ready. At least, that's what he told himself.  
  
Yami positioned himself so he was kneeling over the boy with his hands beside the boy's head, clutching the blanket. He leaned in towards the child and until he was gently lying on top of him, kissing his neck.  
  
Yugi was slightly disoriented. He felt something smooth against his skin. What's going on? Yugi couldn't seem to focus. He was breathing hard and sweating. He felt warm but his skin had goosebumps all over. He blinked, fighting against the pleasure. And suddenly, he realized what was happening.  
  
It happened fast to Yami. He was just about to truly pleasure the boy when suddenly, the boy had pushed him away forcefully. Yami was thrown off the boy as Yugi started screaming and flailing around. Yami didn't know what was going on. Why had the boy denied him?  
  
Yugi had stopped screaming and was whimpering, pulling the blankets around his naked body. He was so ashamed. He had almost. another second and. He couldn't believe it. He was so vulnerable. He didn't even see it coming. Then again, maybe he had known what was coming and maybe that's why it was so hard to fight it.  
  
Yami stood in shock. He had been denied. That had never happened before. Everyone else had been so happy, so willing. But this child was so scared. Yami took his robe of the floor and wrapped it around himself. Yugi looked up, tears in his eyes. Why is he so scared? Yami thought. Why hadn't he enjoyed it? And then it hit Yami. This child was a virgin.  
  
Yami slowly backed up. There was fear in his eyes. Yugi didn't know what was wrong. Why did the sprit looked so frightened? He took another step back, and fell to his knees. Yugi got up quickly, holding the blankets tight around him. He knelt next to Yami. The spirit was shaking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked. The spirit looked up at the child. So innocent, he thought. And he had almost. His smooth voice failing him slightly, he whispered, "You are a virgin." Yugi blushed. It was true. That had almost been his first time. The spirit looked down, still talking. "I come to those who wish for pleasure, and I take away their pain. But you. I was just about to do the opposite. But you had solved the puzzle. And only those who truly want love can solve it." Yugi nodded. "I do want love," he said quietly. "But I hadn't expected it from a stranger. I wanted Anzu to be the first."  
  
Yami couldn't take this anymore. He stood and turned towards the door. "Where are you going?" Yugi stood and put his hand on the spirit's arm. "I'm going back to the puzzle. I don't belong here." The spirit walked away. Yugi was about to leave when at the last minute he blurted out, "visit me again." The spirit turned around, surprised. "I jus want someone to talk to. You know, keep me company. I live here alone, and it gets quiet. We can still be friends, right?" Yami thought for a moment, and smiled. The boy was right. Why couldn't they be friends? Nobody said that was wrong.  
  
Yami walked over and gathered Yugi's clothes and gave them to the boy. Yugi felt slightly embarrassed to stand in front of Yami and dress. But with a nervous smile, Yugi dressed and Yami kindly turned away. The spirit was just about to leave when he stopped. Like a father saying good- bye to a son, he gave the boy a small kiss on the forehead. Yugi didn't fight it. "I'll visit again tomorrow," Yami said. This made Yugi smile. "I'm Yugi, by the way." Yami also smiled. And then, he went out the door and Yugi heard him gently walk down the stairs.  
  
Yugi went back to his bed and laid down. He was slightly traumatized by what had just happened, but he was happy because he had just made a friend. Closing his eyes and smiling, Yugi fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(A/N: I put the song in here just because I thought it fit in with the story.) My Best Friend Jo Gray Now Until Yesterday  
  
Relationships are so hard to find. Now I've got the right one. No, I've got the wrong one. Where do we turn when the world's left us behind? Yeah, yeah I say  
  
Maybe we should be best of friends. Someone I can turn to, the one that I can talk to. My best friend. Someone who will be there. The one that I can trust in.  
  
I tell my heart there's a special place No one will take it away. And a friendly love is the deepest kind of love. I'm holding it close to me  
  
When it rains it pours-I come to you-you open up the door, neverbeen afraid to tell me the truth-I say to myself, what have I done to be so blessed God showed me his love in the form of an angel-are you a dove? You and me together like a hand in a glove-soft to the touch-can't say it enough I love you so much.  
  
What's it mean to be in love?  
  
Where do we go from here tonight?  
  
*********************_--------------------------------------------- *************************  
  
Rio: I know it's short and the song is kinda out-of-place at the end, but the next chapter is longer and better.  
  
Dax: *reads next chapter* No it's not.  
  
Rio: I can kill you and not bring you back, ya know.  
  
Dax: This is the best chapter yet!  
  
Rio: That;s what I said. 


	7. The Feeling of Friendship

Rio: I am so, so sorry for this chapter being soooooooo late. I've had it done for a few iweeks/i now but I never got around to getting it posted. Anyway, I would like to thank the reviewers.  
  
To DarkStar: Wow! Someone else who had to endure ccrap. It snowed on the week of my spring break, so I was stuck inside! And this chapter is longer than the rest.  
  
To Yami's Girlfriend: I hate Anzu too and if it was me, Yugi would never have met Anzu.  
  
Rio: Umm.I can't remember who I thanked in the last chapter, so I'm just gonna say thanks to everyone. Thanks to everyone!  
  
Dax: Aren't you forgetting someone?  
  
Rio: Huh? Oh.*blush* And thank you Zy. But you reviewed at ch. 5 but it goes up to chapter 6. Oh well, if I was my boyfriend, I wouldn't want to read a story my girlfriend wrote involving homosexuality. It get more normal in this chappie though! *cough* (More explanation to the readers in the end of chapter.)  
  
Dax: *giggles* Poor Rio. Of all the people in the world that she didn't want to read this, Zy had to. Well, that's what she gets for mentioning it on her school website.  
  
Rio: *suddenly in furious rage* If you show this to Mr. Bock I swear to Ra that I'll slap you so hard that you head will snap off like a fragile twig.  
  
Dax: Careful Zy, I think she means it.  
  
[Insert disclaimer here]  
  
****************************------------------------------------------- *********************  
  
Chapter 7 The Feeling of Friendship  
  
Yugi awoke late to find the sun completely shining through the window. Yugi stretched. He felt somewhat sore. And then he remembered the night before. He blushed just thinking about it. He wondered if the spirit, Yami, was down in the puzzle right now. He really hoped that, despite last night, that they could be friends.  
  
Yugi got out of bed and dressed. It was a Saturday and that meant Yugi had to have the shop opened soon. Not that many customers would come. Business was awful lately. But nonetheless, he walked downstairs and flipped the light switch.  
  
Yugi gasped, and then let out a sigh of release. The spirit sat on the floor resting against the counter. He stood when he heard Yugi gasp. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you? I was just resting." Yugi shook his head. "That's alright. I just didn't expect to see you. I thought you came out at night." Yami nodded. "I usually do, but that's because people only want to see me at night." He blushed and coughed slightly. "I can leave, if you want me to." "Oh no, not at all," Yugi said happily. "It'd be great if you would stay. I have to run the shop and it's pretty boring alone." Yami smiled, glad that he would have a chance to spend some time with Yugi and be friends. He hadn't slept because he had worried all night that Yugi would hate him for what he did. He was much relieved now.  
  
"First though," Yugi said, looking the spirit over, "is a change of clothes. No offense but people aren't used to robes around here." Yami nodded. "You're right. But I'm afraid that I don't have anything else." Yugi pondered for a moment. "I know! I've got just the thing! Wait right here!" He ran up the stairs.  
  
Yami smiled to himself. Such a sweet, innocent child Yugi was. Yet so responsible. And apparently he lived alone here. How sad, thought Yami. He's so young and has nobody. No wonder why he managed to complete the puzzle. He must be really lonely.  
  
Just then, Yugi slid down the stairs, panting slightly. He held a pair of clothes extremely similar to what he was wearing. "This should be good. They're way too big for me but they should fit you." He handed the clothes to Yami and said he could dress upstairs. Yami nodded and headed that way.  
  
As soon as Yami left, Yugi walked to the counter and was going to start opening the shop when he saw the puzzle on the counter. Cautiously, he picked it up, admiring it. He couldn't believe that Yami had come from this puzzle. How did he get in here? Why was he cursed to pleasure people? Thoughts ran through his head and he was completely engulfed in the whole idea of a spirit emerging from a puzzle that he didn't realize Yami was watching him until he heard a slight, 'ahem'.  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled. The clothes fit Yami nicely except they looked a little tight. (not that I mind. ^_-) Yami and Yugi now looked like they were closely related. "Perfect," Yugi said, grinning. "If anyone asks, you're my brother." Yami laughed slightly. Yugi was such a wonderful boy.  
  
Yugi realized that he was still holding the puzzle. He handed it to Yami who looked at it puzzled. "It's yours, right?" Yugi asked. Yami took it from the boy's grasp and then handed it back. "You keep it. You're the one who completed it. It's yours now." Yugi took it reluctantly. "But don't you need it?" he asked. "Not necessarily. I can go in it, but if you don't mind, I'd rather not. It can get lonely in there." Yugi understood perfectly and accepted the puzzle happily.  
  
"I better start opening the shop, then." Yugi pulled some stuff from behind the counter and began getting everything ready. "It'll take a moment, so you can just look around, if you want." Yugi said to Yami. Yami nodded and began walking up and down the rows of games and objects.  
  
Yami ran his hand along a shelf of video games. (A/N: I'm not sure what kind of stuff is in the shop.) He had seen these once before. One of his 'clients' had owned them but Yami had never played any before. He quietly moved to another shelf, briefly glancing at the board games. He than moved to another shelf, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Yami couldn't believe it. Was this really.? But what was it doing here.? Yami carefully picked up the Dark Magician card that was protected in a small plastic case. It was. It was the Dark Magician. Yami hadn't seen this since.God, it had been so long.  
  
Yugi looked up from the counter and saw Yami standing in shock holding something in his hand. Yugi walked around the counter and up behind Yami. "What is it?" Yami almost jumped, so intent on the Dark Magician. He looked down at Yugi and showed the card to him. "Yugi, can you tell me what this is?" Yugi looked at Yami curiously, than at the card. "Sure Yami. It's a Duel Monsters card. This one is the Dark Magician." Yami turned back to the shelf and placed the card in its proper place. "So it's still here." he said to himself. Yugi seemed puzzled. "What is it Yami? Is something wrong?" Yami shook his head. "No. Nothing." Yugi seemed worried about Yami, but thought it none of his business of what was going through Yami's mind. Instead, he changed the subject. "Would you mind helping me clean the shop Yami? It hasn't been cleaned in such a long time." Yami took a last glance at the card before nodding and smiling at Yugi. "I'd be glad to help."  
  
Together, Yami and Yugi sweeped, dusted, vacuumed, polished, and just totally cleaned the game shop. By lunch, everything was sparkling. Yugi couldn't remember the last time he had seen it so clean. After they finished, Yugi and Yami collapsed on the floor against the front of the counter panting and admired their work. "It looks amazing!" Yugi said, smiling at Yami. 'Thank you so much for your help." Yami smiled in return. It was the least I could do." Yugi surveyed the shop happily. "Maybe we'll get more customers now. I could really use the business."  
  
"Do you run this shop by yourself always?" Yami asked, somewhat hesitantly. Yugi nodded. "After my parents died, grandpa and I used to run this shop. But he died, and now I run it. It's the only way I can get money for food and stuff. But lately, business has been horrible. I might be forced to close down the shop and if that happened, I wouldn't have anywhere to live."  
  
Yami was stunned. This poor child had to endure so much. He was so mature for his age yet so childish and cute. Yami couldn't bear to think that he wouldn't have a home. And Yugi talked about it so calmly, like none of it really mattered to him. He had so much hope and belief. It amazed and saddened Yami so much at the same time.  
  
"Yugi, I promise that no matter what, I won't let the shop close down." Yugi looked at Yami, surprised. Yami looked back at him and smiled. "Really?" Yugi asked innocently. "Really. What ever it takes, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you." Yugi really didn't know what to say. Thanks didn't seem to express it enough. He scooted right next to Yami and rested against his shoulder. "Thank you Yami. You're like a guardian angel." Yami was surprised by Yugi's actions but relaxed and let Yugi cuddle up to him. So this is what it's like to have a friend, Yami thought. Yami wanted to stay like this forever, in this affectionate embrace. For once, he didn't have to please anybody or hurt himself or anybody. This was a mutual love. A friendly love. Yami wasn't even sure if it was really love, but whatever it was, Yami didn't want to let go of the feeling. He finally found someone who would give in return. Someone who saw him as an equal. As a friend.  
  
Yami was about to say all this to Yugi, about how happy he was to be his friend, until the door to the shop opened, and in walked the two people Yugi didn't want to see and didn't want them to see Yami.  
  
Anzu and Joey walked in, occupied in a brief conversation. Until Joey pinched Anzu's butt. She shrieked and slapped him. Yugi, still cuddled next to Yami, watched all this without saying anything as if they didn't hear him then they wouldn't be able to see him. But unfortunately, it was hopeless because Joey had turned towards the two and stared down at them with an ugly look on his face.  
  
Neither Yugi nor Yami knew what to do. Yami had no idea who these people were, but from the look on everybody's faces, including Joey and Yugi, something bad was going to happen. He really didn't like the feeling he was getting from the tall, dirty blonde staring at them with a look of disbelief. He moved away from Yugi slightly, preparing to say something, but Yugi tightened his grip around Yami. Yami looked over at the little one clinging to him. Yugi looked forward unafraid but notably embarrassed. But Yami sensed a fierce determination in the boy's grip. Stumbling slightly, he stood up and was ready to face anything that Joey threw at him.  
  
"Welcome to the game shop, may I help you with anything?" Yugi said boldly, his voice faltering only slightly. Joey, being the slow bully he was, just stood there staring between Yugi and Yami, attempting to make a connection. Luckily, Anzu did exactly what Yugi had hoped that she would. "Yugi.I had no idea that you had a brother." Yugi was about to "explain" but Joey had to get his word in. "A brother? How come I've never seen him in school?" Yami was about to say something from his position on the floor but Yugi cut him off. "He doesn't speak english. He goes to a special school." Joey looked at Yami suspiciously. Yami really disliked the look and feel he was getting from this guy. And he also didn't like the feelings about him that he got from Yugi. "What a minute.how come he's wearing our school uniform?" Yugi smacked himself mentally. How could he have forgot about that? Oh well, not that much of a problem. "We can't exactly afford weekend clothes right now." He smiled a little nervously, hoping that they wouldn't see through all his lies. He knew Joey was dumb, but Anzu could be a problem.  
  
"Oh Yugi, that's horrible." Anzu looked almost as if she was going to cry. Yugi didn't realize that Anzu had such a soft spot. "I never realized how bad business really was. And you're brother.it must be difficult to afford to keep him in school." Yugi didn't think that his plan would be going this perfect but Anzu just believed it completely and added to the authenticity of it all.  
  
Joey, however, was a little smarter than Yugi had thought. "Where's your brother from? If he doesn't speak english than he must be from a different country and from what I'm guessing, you don't have the money for world wide flying." Yugi faltered. As much as he hated to admit it, Joey had really pushed him into a corner with that one. He had no idea how to answer that and probably would have slipped up majorly if he hadn't felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
Yugi looked up to see Yami looking down with a smile on his face. Yugi hoped he wasn't about to take matters into his own hands because he was pretty sure Yami would slip up. But, amazingly, he didn't. He looked Yugi straight in the eye and said something in a language Yugi thought was Egyptian. The only weird thing was Yugi could have sworn that in his head that he heard a voice saying "who are these friends of yours, Yugi?"  
  
************************------------------------------------ *************************  
  
Rio: Well, that would be the end of that chappie. I know it's not much of a cliff hanger but I ad such difficult time deciding where to stop and in the end I decided to make it as long as I could, even though it's not very long.  
  
Dax: Man, you really suck at this stuff.  
  
Rio: I know. But I have splitting head ache and I was bored and the only thing I could reach was my laptop. I guess it wasn't that best time to finish writing this chapter but it was the only time that I had time to write. Anyway, I would like to take this time to introduce someone very important and special to me. Zyda Bantha.  
  
Zy: pleased to meet you readers. I'm Zyda Bantha, but you can call me Zy.  
  
Dax: Haha! You're last name is Bantha?!  
  
Zy: So? You're full name is Daxius Slayter.  
  
Rio: *glomps Zy* I love you Zy!  
  
Zy: *struggling to breathe* Thanks! *removes Rio by giving her a crystal rose*  
  
Rio: *looking at crystal rose* Ohh.shiny.and romantic.  
  
Zy: Gets her everytime. Even though she acts really tough on the outside, she's very sensitive and loves to cuddle.  
  
Dax: Oh I am so blackmailing you with that. 


End file.
